The present embodiments relate generally to medical braces, devices, and other articles including tensioning systems.
Medical braces are typically fit about a limb and tightened to secure the brace about the limb. Conventional tightening for braces often require a user to use both hands in securing the brace about a limb. For example, Velcro® straps and buckles often require the user to grasp the strap or the body of the brace to hold the brace or strap in position while the strap is secured to the brace. Properly fitting such braces may be difficult and/or challenging for patients, especially when the patient is dexterity challenged or the brace is being fit to the arm or hand.